Nozomi Hoshinomiya
|height = 167.2cm''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |weight = 53.9kg |date of birth = |age = 17 |family = Reiji Hoshinomiya (younger brother) Yumeko Hoshinomiya (younger sister) |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Hoshinomiya Family Aobajosai High School *Class 3-5 |birthplace = Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Hokkaido, Japan |debut = Chapter 1 |japanese va = Inori Minase |english va = Tia Ballard |images = yes }} '''Nozomi Hoshinomiya' ( ノ Hoshinomiya Nozomi) is Reiji and Yumeko's older sister. She is at her third year at Aobajosai High School.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Appearance Nozomi is described as a relatively tall, really beautiful young woman; she is said as someone that eats too much but is quite slim even with that. Like her younger sister, she has a quite mature build and is clearly venerated by her classmates due to her latent beauty. She dyed her hair with Yumeko but in a dark tone of red; they are long and reach her waist and her bangs are peaked above her deep, blue eyes, just like those of her younger siblings and mother. Nozomi uses golden clips in star shapes that are said to be unfashionable, but she really doesn't care about that as she really admires her "star" family. Nozomi is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a pale lilac blouse, red tie, white blazer and a brown skirt; unlike other girls, she uses a red vest under the blazer and white socks in the calf with common Japanese shoes. Due to her bad sight, she constantly uses red glasses in class time. Personality Nozomi is a serious and ruled girl who is usually with a neutral expression in her face but is more open to new friendships than Yumeko; she is notably cheerful and optimistic, but has no confidence in her own abilites. She is quite manipulative and intelligent, making her somewhat similar to Toru Oikawa, someone who she really dislikes and seems unaware of his crush on her. Nozomi is described as a very independent person and prefer to do things alone and in her own way, hating when another one helps her; that is due to her being the eldest daugther of the Hoshinomiya Family and even so she is not as good in music as her younger siblings, something that make she thinks that she is not good enough to be called a Hoshinomiya, using her father's surname, Kaoguchi ( ), instead of her real surname since she is ashamed of herself. Abilities Statistics Relationships Yumeko Hoshinomiya Yumeko is Nozomi's younger sister and she worries a lot about her, but is jealous when talking about her latent talent in music, wishing to be like her even if Yumeko is younger than her. Trivia *Her name has the ideograms for "star" (星), "palace" (宮), "phenomeal, rare, uncommon, unusual" (希) and "beauty" (美). The "no" (ノ) is just a connective between them. **Her first name is based on Nozomi Matsunaga from Rainbow Days. ***希 can also means "hope" by those kanjis (希望 Kibō). *Her star sign is taurus. **She doesn't believe in zodiac. *Her favorite snack is yakisoba. *She likes sakuramochi but that is not her most liked food. *Her favorite music type is soul. *Nozomi's favorite subject is physics. *Nozomi likes to watch american talk shows. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Aobajosai Students Category:Japaneses Category:Hoshinomiya Family